


Alexandria

by engineer_pearl0



Category: Library of Alexandria - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engineer_pearl0/pseuds/engineer_pearl0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way society is built has gone very wrong, and only a handful of individuals care. Together with an individual from another world, our main character Alexandria comes to rebuild the history and understanding of the world through a life which ties in to several literary works. If all goes well, they will together create a world where people are truly free. If not, then at least one of them will die in the names of freedom, choice, hope, and or change.</p>
<p>Alexandria (the work) seeks to capture the messages of already existing literature (at least one message per referenced work) and incorporate them into one overarching plot about the importance of literature throughout history.</p>
<p>Updates weekly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psssst: it looks cool with my style showing. You can look if you want :p

Alexandria.0002@Alexandrias-tech-paradise: ~

Alexandria.0002@Alexandrias-tech-paradise:~$ netwick_driver -k

Alexandria.0002@Alexandrias-tech-paradise:~$ sudo -s

[sudo] password for Alexandria.0002:

Alexandria.0002@Alexandrias-tech-paradise:~$ cat /dev/random | keylog -a

^Z

[1]+ Stopped

Alexandria.0002@Alexandrias-tech-paradise:~$ bg

[1]+ cat /dev/random | keylog -a &

Alexandria.0002@Alexandrias-tech-paradise:~$ cat > /dev/null

The Great Library was said to be the largest in the world.

If a book was brought to a port, a copy would be made or the library.

The sheer size of the library database lured the best and most famous researchers.

In the mater of hours, the library was destroyed.

In a matter of days, Egypt had a new ruler.

In a mater of months, the people of Alexandria were slaves.

Within decades, any written record of history which could be found was destoryed.

^C

Alexandria.0002@Alexandrias-tech-paradise:~$ fg

cat /dev/random | keylog -a  
^C

Alexandria.0002@Alexandrias-tech-paradise:~$ 

 

  

  

This is the legend of the Great Library of Alexandria, passed down from parent to child for generations.

  

I just wish ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this Chapter 0. The story hasn't begun yet, I just wanted to set the stage.
> 
> Don't worry, I'm going to dedicate a chapter to explaining the text which does not seem to be part of the story telling.


	2. Exposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My paper looks awesome but if you're reading without my style visible then you won't see it.

_**Freedom is the freedom to say that two plus two make four. If that is granted, all else** _   
_**follows. [1984]** _

Alexandria  
24 September  
Literary Analysis

Beginning a new story 

  

Exposition. The part where you try to get the audience caught up on everything. Or is that really the purpose? Is it meant for the audience or the author? After all, the author does need to have something to refer to for figuring out what the world is like...

  

I'm not much of a writer. I used to be, but my stories were never all that coherent and never captured everything. Heh, guess that hasn't exactly changed. Probably a good thing I stopped writing, honestly. Writing now would be dangerous... so why am I doing it? The written word can not only be recorded, but it repeats your words long after you are done with them, and without any control on who sees it.

  

I know the answer... but I don't know if I should write it. I'm sorry, this was a bad idea.

  

  

 

  

  

I hated doing this. I just wanted to write a bit on expositions, something I could turn in for class. Instead, I wrote...this? I poor my heart out on the written page almost every time I try to start something, forcing me to start again. Time to rip it up and throw it away... again. I REALLY hope the partiers need more kindling, because if even one of my papers like this survive...

  

Why am I the only one who does this? Surely, other people have these thoughts too, right? But no one else ever caries a notebook or creates a well hidden computer file (okay I lied. It is not all that well hidden. I just use an ancient text editor and save it in /dev/null to keep it from actually saving anywhere.), or turns off their network on their computer. I seem to be the only one who knows how... How do other people deal with this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She uses a lot of paper when writing her assignments.  
>   
> It's crediting time!  
> This chapter begins (or mostly begins, chapter 0 has some reference to this story too) reference to George Orwell's _1984_!  
>   
> 


	3. Hidden Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vague, scared peak into the life of someone in way over her head. :P

Alexandria.0002@Alexandrias-tech-paradise: ~

  
Alexandria.0002@Alexandrias-tech-paradise:~$ netwick_driver -k  
Alexandria.0002@Alexandrias-tech-paradise:~$ sudo -s  
[sudo] password for Alexandria.0002:  
Alexandria.0002@Alexandrias-tech-paradise:~$ cat /dev/random | keylog -a  
^Z  
[1]+ Stopped  
Alexandria.0002@Alexandrias-tech-paradise:~$ bg  
[1]+ cat /dev/random | keylog -a &  
Alexandria.0002@Alexandrias-tech-paradise:~$ cat > /dev/null  
  
  
I...  
may have...  
met someone...  
  
She's... nice?  
In a tough situation though.  
  
She's not normal.  
  
If I understand right, she's not... human?  
  
idk... but  
  
(please don't kill me)  
  
^C  
Alexandria.0002@Alexandrias-tech-paradise:~$ fg  
cat /dev/random | keylog -a  
^C  
Alexandria.0002@Alexandrias-tech-paradise:~$ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of information, but I had to foreshadow something important that is going to be relevant some time in the farther future while also addressing the present.  
> Nothing but an entry for today.  
> You can guess how she feels though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The protagonist attempts to figure out her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What's he that follows here, that would not dance?"  
> "I know not."  
> "Go ask his name. ... IF he be married, my grave is to be like my wedding bed." [ _Romeo and Juliet_ by William Shakespeare]  
>  \--find a better quote before publishing

Alexandria.0002@Alexandrias-tech-paradise: ~

Alexandria.0002@Alexandrias-tech-paradise:~$ netwick_driver -k

Alexandria.0002@Alexandrias-tech-paradise:~$ sudo -s

[sudo] password for Alexandria.0002:

Alexandria.0002@Alexandrias-tech-paradise:~$ cat /dev/random | keylog -a

^Z

[1]+ Stopped

Alexandria.0002@Alexandrias-tech-paradise:~$ bg

[1]+ cat /dev/random | keylog -a &

Alexandria.0002@Alexandrias-tech-paradise:~$ cat > /dev/null

 

Okay, I'm in over my head now.

 

I love spending time with her.

 

She talks and things make sense?!?!

 

I don't feel this way with people!

 

Help I don't understand!

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

She says she's in trouble with the government.

How have they not gotten her yet?

She says they have but she's here?

 

I... I don't know. :(

 

The best I can do really is to invite her out for food. The doughnut shop on the corner is nice... people don't hate me there. 

 

Wonder what stories she as to tell...

 

 

^C

Alexandria.0002@Alexandrias-tech-paradise:~$ fg

cat /dev/random | keylog -a  
^C

Alexandria.0002@Alexandrias-tech-paradise:~$ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you get excited and pair them up, you should know, Alexandria doesn't exactly have very many resources here. Yes, I'm beginning to reference Romeo and Juliet (The first of a four-chapter arch), but maybe not for the reason you think. :P
> 
> * * *
> 
> Sorry, I forgot to post my latest chapter on Friday! I've got it now though!


End file.
